The present invention relates to an easily assembled/disassembled computer main frame housing in which two lateral walls are pivotally connected with two handles for a user to hold so as to easily disassemble the lateral walls or assemble the lateral walls with two sides of the base casing of the housing.
The housing of a computer main frame is composed of several panels or casings which are detachably locked with each other. FIG. 1 shows an existing upright-type computer housing which includes a base seat 5, a top cover 6 and two lateral covers 7. The lateral edges of each lateral side 52 of the base seat 5 are respectively formed with insertion flanges 520. Each insertion flange 520 is formed with at least one insertion slot 56. The bottom edge of the lateral side 52 is disposed with an engaging flange 57. Two sides of each lateral cover 7 are disposed with projecting insertion pins 71 corresponding to and inserted in the insertion slots 56. The bottom edge of the lateral cover 7 is disposed with an engaging channel 72 corresponding to and engaged with the engaging flange 57. The top cover 6 and the lateral covers 7 are engaged with the base seat 5 to form the computer main frame housing. According to the above arrangement, some shortcomings exist in the assembling procedure as follows:
1. The insertion pins 71 on two sides of the lateral cover 7 must be aligned with and inserted into the insertion slots 56 of the base seat 5 one by one. The dimension of the insertion slot 56 is quite small so that it is inconvenient to assemble the lateral covers 7 with the base seat 5.
2. The lateral cover 7 is not equipped with a grip section for holding so that in assembling, a user often tightly grips the lateral edges of the lateral cover 7 with the fingers of both hands. In assembling or disassembling procedure, it is difficult for the user to take or remove the lateral cover 7 and the lateral cover 7 is apt to slip away and drop down. Moreover, the lateral edge of the lateral cover 7 is formed by a thin metal sheet so that it often takes place that the user's fingers are incautiously cut by thin metal sheet.